


Unforgivable

by Captorvating



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending, Twilight syndrome, theres death but it’s not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: For the prompt “Don’t you ever do that again!” For pupbeat on tumblr!





	Unforgivable

**“Don’t you ever do that again!”**  


He didn’t know, how could he have known? She was in a whole different course building and they didn’t even share the same dorms. He knew she wasn’t the nicest of kids, hell, he wasn’t either. Growing up in the household they did, they weren’t exactly taught to be nice to the people around them. He knew she was mean, but he didn’t think it’d go this far.

“ _I’m sorry, Mr. Kuzuryuu, your sister’s body was found cold. She was dead by the time we found her, there’s nothing we can do.”_

His nails dug into his palm. She wasn’t nice, but as far as he knew, she didn’t do anything _murder_ worthy. She insulted the occasional kid, but that’d be easy to solve, he was the other brother, he could’ve talked to her about it if he knew. If someone _told him,_ this could’ve been avoided. She wouldn’t be dead.

Breaking into the school store was easy. First he broke the cameras so he wouldn’t get caught on the video feed, then all he had to do was find where they kept the bats. The heavy wooden bats that the baseball team used.

School was closed, empty, deserted, _open._

He knew she’d be there. He watched earlier as she told her friends not to wait up while she grabs something from the classroom. He waited until the doors shut with a quiet click.

His hands shook. He wasn’t scared to do this, the idea first crossed his mind the moment he saw his sister’s body.

_Never._

He stepped out from behind the corner, heart beating out of his chest.

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never._

The classroom door slid open as Sato stepped out. She looked up from the item in her hands, noticing the figure with the bat. He watched as a flicker of realization washed over her face. Her eyes lingered a moment longer before her breath hitched and she took off down the hallway.

 _Never, never, never, never, never, never._ He caught himself saying it aloud as he’d walked behind her, bat dragging on the ground.

He heard a door slam shut a few yards down the hall. He watched her run into the room, desperately trying to find a place to escape. He reached the door.

Whimpers from inside grew as he kicked the door open, gripping the bat tightly in his hands.

“Never, never, I’ll _never_ forgive you! **Don’t you ever do that again!** I’ll make sure you never fucking will!”

The echo of a scream was cut short by a loud crack and the sound of something wooden hitting the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is twinkouma if u wanna check it out!!


End file.
